


Honest Questions

by AlltheB7



Series: B/7 Single shots [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Airlock activated, B'Elanna is more or less unfazed because she is that upfront confrontational person we love, B7 throwdown rehash, Borg tentacle wrap, Everyone is being honest, Seven caught flatfooted, Seven of Nine|Tom Paris brotp, Something is up, Tom giving advice, beware flyboy advice, bitches who cheat at velocity, still hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlltheB7/pseuds/AlltheB7
Summary: Something is up with people today, and B'Elanna can't quite put her finger on it.
Series: B/7 Single shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041984
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Honest Questions

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm going through sketches for Diagnostics and working on fleshing that out more, I'm finding old writings. Going to post some of the better drabbles so I can declutter the notes on my phone and because I think that B7 is an underappreciated and under-written pairing.  
> Any decent/kind words are appreciated, and if there's anything that strikes a fancy, let me know! Oh, I do have one request though: no Tom or Chakotay bashing. I refuse to bash characters that are thoughtfully composed with compassion and heart. Make fun of them? YES. Bash them? Nah.

B'Elanna cursed her luck saw as Seven walked into engineering. The woman was not scheduled to work in engineering today and her presence either meant an order from the captain or a bothersome request. 

"Hello, lieutenant."

"What do you want?" B'Elanna winced. She hadn't meant to be that curt.

"To hear the sound of your voice." Seven's eyes widened and she cleared her throat.

"Excuse me?" B'Elanna narrowed her eyes, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Seven's response fit under neither category of captain's orders and odd request. 

"I find your cadence and tone alluring." Seven looked around as if confused and slightly distressed. Her cheeks flushed. A couple of engineers stopped in their tracks.

B'Elanna stepped closer to Seven. "Oh, I get it, this is a Borg joke. Go bother someone who will fall for your games." B'Elanna turned back to the console.

"I came here to give you my notes on the schematics for the upgrades to the delta flyer." Seven all but spat the words, apparently trying to get them out quickly. She thrust a PADD toward B'Elanna, mouth shut, body rigid in Borg control.

B'Elanna didn't want to acknowledge Seven or the game she was playing, but she also wanted to give Seven a chance to explain. B'Elanna had grown fond of Seven in the last few months. She weighed her words before turning around.

"If this is some prank, Seven, I'm going to take this PADD and attempt to crush it on your face." B'Elanna's brow knit. She had not meant to say that. She meant it, but she had not planned on saying it. She reached out and took the PADD. Sure enough, it had Seven's meticulous notes. She pursed her lips.

Seven shifted her weight, "My apologies, lieutenant, I had not meant to say those words out loud."

B'Elanna's eyes narrowed again. Something wasn't right. "What do you mean?"

Seven flushed again and kept her mouth shut, visibly upset.

"Are you okay?" B'Elanna's tone softened and she began looking more closely at the blonde.

"No, I find your emotional nature fascinating and confusing. I cannot determine whether I should--" at that, Seven shut her mouth and put her hand over it. She turned and stalked out of engineering.

"What in Grethor is wrong with people this morning?" B'Elanna growled to no one in particular.

* * *

*Torres to Seven of Nine*

Seven anxiously waited a moment before answering the hail. She took a deep breath and hit the comm badge. "Seven here."

*Hungry yet? Wanna get some lunch in the next fifteen?*

"Yes, I am. And yes, I'd like to get lunch with you." Seven flushed and Tal raised her eyebrows.

*Great, see you in fifteen. Torres out*

Seven stood still. She didn't want to have lunch with B'Elanna if it meant repeating the morning's chaos. B'Elanna had apparently moved on, but there was no telling what the day would bring. Seven felt her gut clench.

She looked over to Tal, battling the uncertainty in her gut.

Tal grinned nervously and gave Seven a thumbs up. Seven had never been as thankful for a quiet assistant like Tal as she was thankful in that moment.

Seven saved her work in Astrometrics and stood quietly, recalling her day so far. Things had gone smoothly enough before she stopped by main engineering. She had been unnecessarily curt with Harry in the turbolift. As she left Astrometrics, she continued thinking. Maybe there was a connection.

* * *

B'Elanna took a seat with her tray and waited for Seven. Some things had been off today. People were being rude or inappropriate left and right. Especially Seven. B'Elanna wanted to know more, especially since Seven had said she had not meant to say what she said "out loud."

Seven walked in and B'Elanna smiled and waved. Seven nodded and began getting her lunch. A couple moments later she joined B'Elanna at the table.

"Rough day?" B'Elanna asked as Seven got her utensils and napkin in place.

"Only this morning," Seven blurted. She closed her eyes and picked up her fork.

B'Elanna wanted to push it, but Seven was still clearly having a difficult time. "At least you didn't grab my ass."

"That was an option?" Seven retorted, her eyes widening again.

B'Elanna laughed. "Only if you're okay with squaring off."

Seven looked down at her plate. B'Elanna was beginning to enjoy this.

"If I ask you a question, are you feeling somehow.... compelled to answer directly?" B'Elanna wanted to know.

Seven paused, clearly struggling. "Yes."

B'Elanna grinned. This was going to be hilarious.

"Well, let's eat then before anything else crazy gets said, yeah?" B'Elanna figured she could lull Seven into a sense of security after eating.

After most of lunch had been eaten, B'Elanna looked over to Seven. "So when did you first realize you enjoyed my voice?"

Seven looked startled, then narrowed her eyes, realizing B'Elanna's fishing . "My first day aboard Voyager."

B'Elanna's eyebrows shot up. "Seriously?"

Seven shifted in her seat, "Yes."

B'Elanna leaned forward and put her chin in her hand, smiling like a tikka cat. "And what are you thinking right now?"

Seven glared as she spoke "That you look deviously beautiful." Seven struggled more then said, "And you are taking advantage of my position." Seven put down her fork and blushed.

B'Elanna was taken aback. She thought about a couple of things. She wasn't ready to let Seven off the hook just yet.

"So when you instigated arguments, what were you after?"

B'Elanna watched Seven's human hand grip the table as she struggled to maintain silence. B'Elanna grinned, very satisfied.

"I wanted you to look at me and I wanted to hear your voice." Seven exhaled and then took a long draught of her water. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're adorable when flustered," B'Elanna replied without thought. Her smile fell into confusion.

Seven immediately noticed and her eyes lit up. "And what are you thinking when you look at my.... rear?"

"That it's a damn shame to go to waste." B'Elanna's eyes shot open and she covered her mouth with both hands.

Seven's implant rose. "It would appear that I am not the only person under this unknown force. If that is the case, we must report to the Captain and Commander Tuvok."

B'Elanna was grateful she had waited to ask questions until after she ate her lunch. She was not interested in dealing with this on an empty stomach.


End file.
